


Oops

by SassySnowSock



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Nectar, Other, Post-it Note Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowSock/pseuds/SassySnowSock
Summary: A gift of Nectar does not go as planned.
Relationships: Zagreus/a lot of pain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	Oops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chicago_ruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicago_ruth/gifts).



> Hey, chicago_ruth, I know you wanted only nice good things for Zagreus, and I know this doesn't LOOK good, but he's having a really great time hanging out with his friend Bouldy!!! Promise!!


End file.
